The Firsts
by Lily Martin
Summary: In the beginning of time there was one, Power, and she had two children, the first goodness and the first evil. They make a bet on the war of the rings, and the first goodness with more at stake, decides to make sure things happen according to plan.


**The Firsts**

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated** R (Just to be safe

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I do own this version of destruction applied to his plot, so please don't copy me, cause if you have to stoop down to copy me, that's kinda sad.

**Summary**: In the beginning of time there was one, Power, and she had two children, the first goodness and the first evil. They make a bet on the war of the rings, and the first goodness with more at stake, even though she knows what's going to happen, comes to make sure everything happens as it should, while at the same time unknowingly putting into action a prophecy concerning her.

**A/N: **I haven't read the Silmarillion yet, so that should pretty much explain how I was able to come up with this truly strange story, scratch that, mess. Um, if you've read the Silmarillion, you probably won't like this, but I ask that you read and review anyways. –Lily 

**_Chapter 1: How It Began_**

_Long before the world existed, there was one, and one alone, Power, neither good nor evil. Unto her two children were born, twins. A daughter pure and innocent, fairest and kind, she was the First Goodness. She that is tall, thin, and pale, her hair is a mix of silver and gold, eyes as blue as the sky on a spring day, perfect in every way. And a son filled with hatred and jealousy, dark and cruel, he was the First Evil. He too was tall, dark haired, eyes like ebony, and dark in complexion.  Both are as nameless as they are ageless. Into them went everything of Power, and she soon died, leaving, them alone amongst the nothingness. They were called the Firsts, the nameless two, the ageless ones._

_Together they created the universe. Within that universe, the First Goodness chose a planet, there she created the first elves, the first men, the first hobbits, the first dwarfs, the first of all free peoples. _

_The First Evil watched her, jealousy and hatred growing as these peoples worshiped her and loved her, knowing not of his own existence. Soon, he came to that planet, and reeked havoc, creating servants of his own. Wars broke out, people suffered, and she no longer could change things and make them better, for if she did, she would change their future, and only make it worse, but in the same way, he could not change things, for he would only disrupt his own mission to destroy their happiness._

_For a time she lingered in the halls of Mandos, greeting the dead and protecting them from her brother's hatred, creating for them, heaven. Soon she came to live amongst her people, in a future of large cities and busy streets, in earth, watching over the past, protecting the better future of her home._

_But the future was not truly safe, her brother still dwelled in the past, living in the time of Middle-earth. _

_At this time the rings of power were created. Seeing this, he created a servant, called, Sauron, and had this servant make for him a ring. The One Ring, the ring that would control them all, and ruin the future his sister had worked so hard to protect. But then Sauron deceived him, or tried, for he knew all along what was happening, though he sat by idly, watching to see what destruction Sauron would cause. Over time he gave more power to Sauron, enjoying how Sauron bended to his will and did as he commanded._

_She knew what was happening, watched as her peoples fled, and when the time came, she gave them power. She was there with the Last __Alliance__, gave them the power to do what they needed to do. She watched as Isildur took up his father's sword and after Sauron had broken it, cut the Ring from Sauron's hand with the shards of Narsil. She watched sadly as the line of kings was then broken at Mount Doom, as the line of men failed her, when she'd so willingly given them protection, safety, and love. _

_Sadly, she turned to the Elves, her first creation, the ones created most in her image. Fair and kind, wise and immortal, she had gifted them with more than she could ever hope for herself, that which she had but could not see, they were the image of perfection in her eyes. Though they did not believe in her directly, but in their gods the Valar, derived from her, none had gone over to her brother's side, even the three carrying the rings, and for that she had gifted them. _

_To Galadriel, the oldest and the one made exactly in her image, she gave the mirror, which showed the past, present, and future, and telepathy. To Gil-Galad, who was one of the two to over throw Sauron, her starlight, she gave peace in the after life, and to the next to carry his ring, Elrond,  she gave knowledge. Finally, to Cìrdan, who stood by Gil-Galad, she gave safety while crossing the sea, and to the next to carry his ring, Gandalf the White, she gave power. To all carriers of the three rings she gave strength and wisdom, even to Gil-Galad, who had passed to the halls of Mandos._

_Seeing that the time of the Elves was drawing to an end in Middle-earth, she came to many, in the form of one of the Valar, and bade them to sale across the sea to Valinor. They did as she asked, and many others began to follow._

_Over three thousand years had passed at the time that the wizard, Gandalf the Grey, went to tell the hobbit, Frodo Baggins, of the power of the Ring, which was now in the hobbit's possession. So much time had passed, she had watched Galadriel's daughter wed Elrond, she watched as their three children grew, and she watched as the orcs attacked Celebrìan. She bade Celebrìan to go to Valinor, knowing that the others would follow someday. She watched as Elrond's daughter fell in love with the human, Aragorn, who was descended from the line of fallen kings, finding hope in the future of the exiled king, doing her best to guide him towards his destiny._

_In the future, where she stayed hidden away, she lived among the men, a mere teenager in their eyes, no more than eighteen years of age, and she lived that way for those three thousand years, having jumped to the future, after the end of her precious Elves, so that she would not have to watch on sadly, though she saw it, as she saw all time, everyday of every year, knowing what was to happen with little power to change it. _

_During the Council of Elrond, her brother's time, as it was continuously happening for her, her brother called her back to that time. They sat and watched the council together, both silent; he, trying to get over the fact that he couldn't go right down there and take his Ring, for he was only a ghost of his former self, and she, sitting contentedly for the time being, as the sun moved above her, already knowing what was being said she paid no heed to their words, but watched them instead, their expressions, their movements, smiling sadly._

"Why have you called me here, brother?" she asked, from her perch in the tree, beside the transparent being.

"Because, I thought we could come to some kind of deal, sister," he answered, laughing loudly as the dwarf attempted to destroy the ring with his ax.

She would have laughed had it been anything but the Ring, for its power bothered her, even from her high perch. She caught herself about to ask him to be quiet, they couldn't hear the two, no matter how good their ears were, for they spoke the words of the wind. The cool breeze which played with the Elves' hair was that of their voices, a language all their own, known to none, known to all, all languages at once swirling together so fast even the best ears couldn't detect their own language, unless she or he wanted them to.

"A deal?" she asked incredulously. "And what deal do you wish to make?"

"Well, it's more of a wager than a deal," he told her, receiving only a raised eyebrow in response. "They have my ring, and I have yours, I was thinking we might make a bet over the outcome of this little quest they're about to set out on. If they make it to Mount Doom and destroy my ring, you can have your back."

"And what if you win, though I already know you won't as I know the outcome of this already," she wondered softly.

"If I win, and they fail, I get my ring back, simple as that," he smiled. "You've got nothing to lose, if I win, I'll leave LA alone, the future you dwell in will be safe."

"No, it won't," she corrected softly. "Everything would be different, even if you left it as a safe haven. The people would be different; the music alone would be different. I happen to like walking down the street and hearing the sounds of different singers and bands."

"That explains why you took residence above a music store," he scoffed, having already seen and been disgusted by her home in the future.

"Hey, I happen to like that place, Steve and Devon are nice guys," she argued, glaring at him.

"Too nice, if you ask me," he said simply.

"I didn't."

"So, do we have a deal?"

"No, you've already cheated."

"I have not."

"Ok, if you can change things, so can I."

"Alright, deal."

"Uh-uh, not so fast, I want your word that you'll leave me alone after this."

"I give you my word, dear sister."

"_Now_ we have a deal."

_She continued to sit there even after her brother left, watching. She stayed there for days, for months, watching as the fellowship was chosen, as they departed, and then she left._

She appeared in the dark alley, night was finally settling in and she could hear the blaring music of a nearby club. She sighed; she would have to leave this all behind soon. She would have prayed at that moment, but who would she pray to, all gods and religions _were_ derived from her. That could be a pain sometimes, usually when she met up with some person pushing their religion. They didn't understand when she tried to tell them that there were two gods, one of goodness and one of evil, after about ten years of this she'd given up; it wasn't worth her time. Quickly she stole through the night, keeping to the shadows as she walked down the street.

"Hey, Shadow," a dark haired man called from behind a high shelf filled with CDs, as she walked into the store.

"Hey, Steve," she said, walking up behind him with the silent movements of an Elf, and then tapped him on the shoulder.

"God, don't do that, I told you, you're gonna end up giving me a heart-attack," the twenty-five-year-old scolded mockingly, picking up the dropped CDs. "And if you don't do that, you'll end up causing me to break all the CDs I'm carrying, and then how are we going to sell them?"

"We won't, I'll pay for them, but then again, it hasn't happened yet, has it?" she smiled.

"You're a menace, you know that, right?" he said teasingly.

The bell on the door rang, as the door opened and closed.

"I am not, I am pure goodness, haven't you gotten that yet?" 

"Pure goodness, have you been getting into Steve's stash again, kid?" another guy called as he walked towards them.

"I have a stash, damn, Devon; you waited till now to tell me?" Steve joked, as the blonde twenty-two-year-old came around the corner.

"Ooh, I don't have this one yet, can I have it?" she asked picking up the CD Steve had just put onto the shelf.

"You know, if we give you all the CDs you want we won't be able to sell any," Devon said taking several steps back.

"Hey, I do my share of the work for _free_, I don't expect any money, every now and then, I want a CD or two, you have no right to be picking at me," she scowled mockingly.

"And you live upstairs-" Steve started to say.

"And I do more than my share of work around here, _for free_," she interrupted.

"So, what's got you down," Steve suddenly asked.

"How-" she started to ask.

"You eyes, they get clouded, normally they look like blue skies, and when something's wrong, they look like rain clouds have taken over," Devon told her.

"That's very annoying, but not the point, I have to go somewhere, my brother's decided to be annoying and mess with my life. I have to take care of a few things, so could you take care of Valaina for me?" she asked.

"Sure," Devon agreed.

"How long you gonna be?" Steve asked.

"Don't know, meaning...I'm gonna need some music, oh, and batteries, this place where I have to go is kinda secluded, basically, no electricity, no technology, no phones, all back in time," she said sifting through several CDs near her.

"You know, if you weren't so cute, we might not be so nice to you," Devon said with a shrug.

"I know," she smiled.

_At __midnight__, she opened the portal and found the exact moment in time, when she could be of most use to the fellowship. She was careful to open it miles away from the store, miles away from her friends; they couldn't know that Middle-earth was in reality part of their history. The portal opened about half an hour into the Lothlróien woods; the fellowship would be coming along soon. Her only hope was that they accepted the help she offered them; she had forgotten to think ahead and remember that there were orcs wandering the edges of the woods._

"Stay close, young hobbits," Gimli was saying quietly to the four hobbits. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."

That's when they heard her scream, Legolas told them he heard orcs running, but try as he might, he couldn't pick up the sound of her footsteps.

"How many?" Aragorn asked, hand already on his sword.

"Twenty in all, only a few minutes away, she's running straight for us," Legolas answered, seeing her not far in the distance.

He was right, within five minutes, she came running up to them, stopping when Aragorn attempted to calm her. That was before he saw her, she didn't need to be calmed, she was the model of calmness, and then, suddenly, he found himself wondering about Arwen.

This girl that stood before them though was over six foot, with long silver and gold hair and stormy blue eyes. She looked in everyway to be an Elf, and with fair hair coloring and complexion not uncommon to those of Lothlróien, they believed her to be one of the Elves that lived there.

"One of you wouldn't happen to have a sword I could borrow; they caught me off guard. I was stupid and let my guard down," she said quickly, as Legolas let several arrows fly right into several of the oncoming orcs. No one offered her their sword, so she nodded, and said, "I take that as a no, that's alright, I've been needed a little hand to hand combat lately."

They tried to stop her, but she moved to quickly. She moved right in front of them as the orcs came. Several orcs immediately went to attack her as the rest went after the fellowship. She sent a roundhouse to the face of the first one to come at her, and then took a step back as the other two came running at her, letting them run right into each other.

"Lady," someone yelled to her.

She looked up just in time to see a dagger flying handle first towards her. She reached up and caught it, sending out a thank you to whoever had tossed it to her. The first and second orc came at her together. She jammed the dagger into the heart of one and kicked out at the other. Soon, thanks to the fellowship, only one orc was left, their leader.

"Stop!" she commanded, as Aragorn was about to kill him. They looked at her like she was crazy, but she ignored this, taking a step forwards, she raised her hand, and said, "Sword."

The sword the orc was armed with suddenly vanished and appeared in her outstretched hand. The orc didn't look the least bit surprised; it was as though he were expecting it.

"Hand over the lady," he commanded. "My master will leave you be for the time being."

They moved in front of her and blocked her from view of the orc.

"What do you want with the lady?" one of them asked, she wasn't paying that much attention to who was saying what, she knew, but didn't care, they were in her way.

"Eridish

, that is you, right? I never was good at telling you guys apart. You know what my brother does to those who deliver bad news, right?" she asked, pushing past the fellowship.

"I have only heard, Milady," he answered bowing his head, believing he knew what was about to happen.

"Then go, and tell him, even if he is the most evil being in all of existence and I the most good, if he's allowed to cheat on a bet, so am I," she told him, before waving him off.

He ran before, trying to get away before she had a chance to change her mind.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I thank thee for the use of thy dagger," she said turning back to them, handing him the dagger. "I am sorry for leading the orcs towards you; I had forgotten that the woods were filled with them. A stupid mistake I shouldn't have made."

"It is quite alright, you couldn't have known they would come after you," Legolas told her.

"Of course I knew, just as I knew what happened in Moria, Legolas son of Thranduil," she answered, letting her sadness over what happened darken the storm clouds in her eyes. "I wish I could have done something, I tried to tell you at the council, but it seems none have mastered listening to the winds yet."

"You were at the council?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, young Peregin Took," she smiled wistfully. Adding, just before anybody could say anything, "Please, stop worrying, for what happened in Moria was destined to happen, if it wasn't you that brought the attention of the goblins, someone else would have."

"It seems you have a disadvantage over us, Lady, for you know who we are, yet we have yet to know who you are," Boromir said, speaking what they were all thinking.

"I have no name; I am one of the nameless two, I am the Lady of Light and Goodness, the Lady of Happiness and Love," she said, her face taking on an innocent smile, though everything she's seen darkened her eyes, allowing one to see that she had indeed seen innumerable years. "I ask your permission, Aragorn, to travel with you. The Captain of the Galadrim is on his way as we speak, but I ask permission to travel with you after you leave Lothlróien."

"We shall speak of this later, for now we need to keep going," he told her, having no actual intention of letting her go.

"Look, I know you think you're gonna find away to talk me out of this, I have spent so many millions of years protecting the future, where I normally live, there is no way in hell I am gonna back down when that future is in jeopardy," they were looking at her like she was nuts, as she changed back into the teen she portrayed herself as back in the future. "Hell is this place that's the opposite of the halls of Mandos, it's a terrible place, and jeopardy means risk, so stop being confused."

Her attitude had surprised them; everyone had heard the legends of the nameless ones. All that they really knew though was that the two were two of the bases of power, one good and one evil. That's all anybody really knew, not counting the wise ones, the wizards. They were about to continue the look, it's not often a higher being acts like a teenager, but right about then they were surrounded by Elves armed with arrows pointed straight at them. They raised their weapons, as a cool breeze suddenly came through the trees.

"I wasn't told you were traveling with a woman," Haldir said.

"They weren't, I appeared about twenty trees to the west," she smiled, before going deadly serious, and demanding, "Put your arrows down, they would be of no use to you if you were to actually fight me."

"Who is she?" Haldir asked, directing his question to the others.

"I am one of the nameless, the ageless, the Firsts," she answered, the serene smile reappearing on her face.


End file.
